


Caring

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Injuries, hospital waiting room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl is in surgery, and all Jazz can do is wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://sister-dear.livejournal.com/profile)[sister_dear](http://sister-dear.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page. this time with the right characters for the claim.

“Jazz?”

The saboteur looked up at Sunstreaker. “You and your brother doing okay, Sunny?”

“Don’t call me Sunny.” The yellow Twin sat down next to the saboteur. “And we’re fine. But you look like slag.”

“Prowl’s still in medbay,” Jazz replied softly. “Ratchet’s been working on him for six groons now.”

“Ratchet’s a fragging good medic,” Sunstreaker said firmly. “As long as Prowl still has his spark, he’ll come out that door fully functional.”

Jazz gave him a small, sad smile. “You and Sides would know.”

“yeah. Look, do you…” Sunstreaker paused, as if what he was about to say was painful. “Do you need someone to sit with Bluestreak.”

“That’s some offer,” the saboteur replied. “Means a lot when I know you don’t like the sparking.”

“Don’t read too much into it,” the warrior replied stiffly.

“I like you too,” Jazz replied, touched by the offer despite the Twin’s gruff demeanor. “Blue’s fine, though. He’s staying with Blaster and his symbiotes.”

“Good.” Sunstreaker let silence fall between them then, but he didn’t move from Jazz’s side.

The saboteur was grateful for the yellow Twin’s presence. He and Sunstreaker weren’t really friends, but it was comforting not to have to wait for news on Prowl’s condition alone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ratchet stepped out of medbay and into the hall after another three groons. The medic looked at Sunstreaker with surprise, but he didn’t say anything about the yellow twin’s presence. Instead he turned to Jazz with a satisfied smirk.

“That bondmate of yours is a stubborn glitch, but he’s going to be fine.”

Jazz felt all the tension drain out of his frame and be replaced with relief. “Thanks, Ratch.”

“Thank me by getting him to take some energon and then get some recharge.” The medic replied. “You look like slag.”

“So I’ve been told,” the saboteur said good naturedly.

He and Sunstreaker stood. The yellow Twin put a hand on his shoulder. “Go be with Prowl. I’ll bring you two some energon.”

The warrior was just full of surprises this cycle. “Thanks, Sunstreaker.”  



End file.
